The present invention relates generally to a method of making a flexible or resilient band, and more particularly to a method of molding a continuous band of flexible or resilient material whereby the band has a seamless exterior surface.
The present invention finds particular utility in the manufacture of textured coverings for cigarette lighter adapters used by cellular telephones and the like by providing a seamless, but textured exterior surface to the adapter.
The prior art describes a number of molding techniques for manufacturing resilient outer coverings having parting or flash lines on their exterior surface. Flash lines are formed between the parting lines of two opposing mold blocks and are formed during the manufacturing process. Flash lines are cosmetically unattractive and it is desirable to eliminate them, or at least obstruct them from view. The present invention is directed to a method of making a resilient outer covering or sleeve having a seamless exterior surface.
In conventional injection molding techniques, it is typically required to remove and replace the mold blocks of the molding assembly when it is desired to change the textured design to be formed on the exterior surface of the manufactured product. The textured design might identify the maker of the end product. To change the design using conventional molding processes, the manufacturer must typically stop the molding process and insert new mold blocks and/or inserts. This is time consuming and costly, both in labor and in terms of cost of mold blocks and/or inserts.